Hidden Demons
by alex-c101
Summary: Stabler is called to the scene when 16 year old Amy Smith attempts suicide in her school's bathroom. Hidden demons arise when Stabler realizes he can't help her. Rated T for swearing and subject matter. Please review!:


Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolfe does. However, if he would be so kind as to lend me Stabler for a brief time, there would be no complaints

Note: I swear I thought Elliot had green eyes, thanks to all who corrected my mistake. I'm going to get tested for color blindness soon,lol.

(Sorry about the fake street names, I have absolutely no knowledge of New York streets, apologizing in advance)

Chapter 1

Stabler Household

Elliot Stabler awoke with a start. He immediately turned over and reached for the phone.

The clock on his bedside table read 11:06 am.

"Stabler"

Cragen's voice sounded on the other end. "Elliot, I know you worked all night and I promised you this day off, but we have a high risk situation here. St.Patrick's Catholic School on Main and 23rd."

Stabler abruptly stood up and slid into the first pants he could find. He grabbed a white t-shirt and attempted to pull it over his head while still continuing the conversation with Cragen. "I'll be right over. Is Liv already there?"

Cragen paused for a moment. "No, she's with Munch and Fin testifying for the Smith case. You're the only one that's available right now."

Elliot successfully pulled the t-shirt over his head and reached for his badge and gun.

"I'll be there in five." Elliot hung up the phone and ran out into the hallway, grabbing his keys as he shut the front door and locked it.

St.Patrick's Catholic School

Elliot ran up the stone steps and threw open the front doors to the school, flashing his badge to the ancient security guard. He rounded a corner and saw a swarm of teachers and students, all leaning out their classroom doors attempting to catch a glimpse of what was happening. Elliot pushed by them, searching for Cragen. At the end of the hallway he spotted Cragen talking to a tall blonde haired lady.

"Elliot," Cragen thanked the lady and walked towards him, "I was just talking to the principal, she told me she phoned us when a student ran from the girl's washroom. Amy Smith, attempted suicide. She's supposedly bleeding very badly."

"Have the paramedics gotten to her yet?" Elliot eyed the EMT's that were anxiously waiting with a stretcher outside the door of the girl's washroom.

"No, the victim told the girl if anyone else came in that she would hurt herself again."

Cragen looked directly at Elliot.

He understood why Cragen had called him. "You want me to go in there and talk her out?" Elliot shook his head, "This is Liv's thing."

"I know, but you're the only one here that has training in negotiation, and you're a father." Cragen's eyes pleaded with him.

Elliot handed Cragen his gun and approached the washroom door. He looked back to where Cragen was standing and gave a weak nod. He pushed open the washroom door and slowly entered.

Girl's Washroom

Elliot leaned his head around the corner and saw at the end of all the stalls a lone girl sat against the wall. Blood was dripping from her wrists and onto the floor.

Elliot felt a part of him break. "Hey, my name's Elliot," he began weakly, "I'm a special detective." He slid his badge across the floor to where Amy sat.

Slowly Amy grabbed the badge and brought it up to eye-level.

Elliot began, "Is it ok if I sit down next to you?"

Amy nodded her head slowly. Elliot slowly approached her and slid down the wall next to her. He looked down at her wrists and the kitchen knife that lay a few feet away. Blood was slowly pouring onto the ground.

"Amy, I know you're really hurt right now, and I'd like to get you out of here. How does that sound?"

Amy turned to him and met his green eyes with hers. "I don't want to leave."

Elliot stared into her green eyes. They pleaded with him not to make her leave.

"I'll take you outside. You'll be safe with me. I know you're hurt and I want to help you."

He reached his hand to her, and she placed her small, cold hand in his palm. He pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her. Elliot slowly led her out of the washroom and to the waiting paramedics. As they immediately wrapped her wrists with gauze, she turned to him, "Will you be back?" Elliot nodded and turned to meet Cragen.

"Good work in there Elliot. You made Liv proud." Cragen gave him a smile that Elliot returned weakly. He had pictured one of his own children, lying on that floor, in their own blood.

The paramedics led the stretcher to the bus waiting in the front of the school.

"Liv should be done soon. I'll send her over to Bellevue when she is. For now, it's just you."

Elliot nodded and followed the paramedics.

Bellevue Hospital-Children's Trauma Ward

Elliot approached the front desk and flashed his badge. As he shoved it back into his pant pocket he realized that there was Amy's bloody handprint on the front of it. He quickly dismissed the image of her lying on the floor and asked the nurse where she was.

"She's in trauma room 4. The doctors just finished with her." Elliot nodded his thanks and walked swiftly down the hallway. Outside room 4 a doctor stood waiting for him, glancing over his charts. Upon seeing Elliot approach, he closed the charts and smiled at him.

"Detective Stabler? Dr. Harris," He extended his hand and shook Elliot's, "I just finished with Amy, I called the contact number on her student information card, but no one's answering. I was hoping you could take her home once she's talked to the psychiatrist and discharged?"

Elliot nodded, "Can I talk to her now?"

Dr. Harris paused for a moment. "Yes, 25 stitches on each wrist, the blade was clean, but we gave her a tetanus shot just to be on the safe side. There was another thing I noticed though. When I asked her to change into a hospital gown when I left she told me to…_fuck off_…and I noticed a lot of bruises on her legs and upper arms."

Elliot nodded again, "Thank-you doctor for your help." He opened the door to room four and closed it silently behind him. Amy lay on the white hospital bed in her school clothes, her bandaged arms crossed against her chest. When she saw Elliot she smiled and sat up.

"Hey Amy, how're you feeling?" Elliot smiled and pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"Can't complain," she said sarcastically, "Can I go now?"

"Of course, the doctor just has to discharge you. They can't reach your dad so I'll have to take you home."

Amy laughed dryly. "My _dad_ is never available."

Elliot paused for a moment, and then attempted to question her about the bruises, "Those are some nasty bruises on your legs Amy."

Amy looked down at her legs and shrugged. " Rugby. I'm too small but I really want to play." She turned and gazed out the window. He couldn't believe the same person who had attempted to take their own life was sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Do you want to tell me why you tried to hurt yourself today?"

Amy stared out the window. "No. I don't want to get anyone involved," She turned over and faced Elliot, staring at him.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." Elliot pleaded into her green eyes.

Amy let out another dry laugh. "Thanks for your help today Elliot, but I know this will just lead to nothing. You can't help me."

She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Amy. I want to help you. I really do. The doctor told me you gave him a hard time when he asked you to change. Is someone hurting you?"

Amy's face immediately turned angry. "I like you, you're one of the few adults I actually trust. Just stay out of my own shit, _ok?_"

Elliot knew he had reached her boundary and decided not to press her further. He knew the psychiatrist personally and thought she would do a better job communicating with Amy. "Ok. The psychiatrist is coming in a few minutes. I'll be back to drive you home."

He opened her door and exited into the hallway. He walked to the front desk and notified the nurses that the psychiatrist should be sent immediately.

Elliot's Car

Amy sat in the passenger seat, gazing out the window. Elliot watched her out of the corner of his eye, afraid that if he let her go for one minute he would lose her entirely. She had told the psychiatrist exactly what she had told Dr.Harris, and yelled at her to leave the room.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you," Amy spoke to the window.

Elliot took his eyes off the road for a second to focus on her. "It's ok, I have three daughters of my own."

Amy felt like saying how lucky they were, but decided to remain silent.

Elliot pulled up to the address written on her information card and turned off the ignition once they reached the driveway. Amy eyed her house with suspicion. Elliot stared into the front window and saw a figure standing in the kitchen. Amy had a look of fear in her eyes now.

She turned to Elliot but felt as though she had lost her ability to speak. Instead, all she could mumble was a hurried, "Thanks." She grabbed her jacket that was stained with her own blood, and Elliot hastily copied down his home and cell number.

"Here," he said as he extended the piece of paper to her, "In case you need anything…or feel like talking."

She surveyed him with her green eyes for a few moments and then nodded. She slowly approached the front door and entered. Elliot sighed and pulled away, he would meet up with Liv and fill her in on the details at the station.

Chapter Two

Station

Two days had passed since the incident at St.Pat's, and Elliot was already behind on paperwork.

Olivia entered the station with two coffees perilously balanced on top of eachother, smiling as Elliot looked up from his mountain of papers that had inhabited his desk.

"I thought you needed one," she pulled up a chair opposite his desk, "Need some help?"

Elliot leaned back and stretched his arms. "Thanks Liv, I'm over my head in all this paperwork Cragen gave me, I have adoption papers, domestic disturbance forms, and my favourite, tax returns."

Elliot's cell phone rang, startling him. He shuffled through the papers, searching for his cell. He located it, stood up and answered it.

"Stabler."

A muffled voice sounded on the other end. "Elliot….." Yelling and the breaking of glass could be heard in the background.

Elliot turned to face Olivia. "Who is this?"

"…Amy…It's my dad…I can't stop him." Amy coughed violently and the yelling grew louder. The phone immediately cut out.

Olivia stared at Elliot for a moment before he opened his phone again and dialled for a bus. He grabbed his gun and shoved it in his waistband of his pants, "We need to go. Now."

Olivia nodded and followed after Elliot, who was running down the stairs three at a time.

Amy's House

Elliot slammed on the brakes as soon as he reached Amy's house. He drew his gun and Olivia followed suit. They approached the front door and Elliot threw it open, yelling for the man inside to put his hands up.

In the living room he was towering over the lifeless Amy, who lay face down on the ground. Glass was shattered around the living room floor, and blood was pouring from a wound on her head. Elliot and Liv aimed their guns at his chest as the man slowly raised his hands over his head.

Liv rushed forwards and cuffed his bloody hands behind his back. Elliot knelt down beside Amy and gently turned her over. Blood was dripping from her mouth and he leaned over to see if she was still breathing.

"Elliot the bus is here," She held the man firmly in front of her, "This guy's drunk."

He held Amy in his arms until the paramedics brought a stretcher in.

"I knew I shouldn't have left her." He shook his head.


End file.
